


make you beg for more

by harperuth



Series: i met you in the summer [10]
Category: Transformers (IDW 2019), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Wet & Messy, aft play, it's gross!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26117119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harperuth/pseuds/harperuth
Summary: “It’s the frame type,” He’d explained, even as he was sinking his digits into hot mesh against the door Chromia had just pushed Prowl through, “Rough heats, long ruts.”
Relationships: Barricade/Prowl
Series: i met you in the summer [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828810
Comments: 14
Kudos: 94





	make you beg for more

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompts 'knotting, aft play, and heat/rut' with barricade/prowl
> 
> title from 'fire up the night' by new medicine

Barricade pulled the loose fist of his digits from Prowl’s weakly clenching valve, wincing at the sight they left.

Prowl’s valve mesh was energon swollen, torn and leaking the bright fluid in a few places. Transfluid mixed in with Prowl’s increased lubrication pained a wet, grisly scene. Not that Barricade wasn’t being gentle.

First heats hit hard.

“It’s the frame type,” He’d explained, even as he was sinking his digits into hot mesh against the door Chromia had just pushed Prowl through, “Rough heats, long ruts.”

Prowl sobbed into the bolster he’d clung to while Barricade had done his best to knot him with his fist. He looked exhausted, but his optics were still heat bright, his hips rocking against the air, “Please, please, I need—”

A servo released the bolster, creeping back between his legs before Barricade could stop him. The sound he made was more genuine pain than heat pain. Barricade grabbed his wrist and wrenched it away, “Hey, no. Easy.”

“Please,” Prowl _cried_ , actual cleanser falling onto the bolster. Barricade couldn’t stop the revving of his engine.

“Frag, newbie,” He ran a quick diagnostic on his array. He’d stuck to his servos as much as possible, but their heats were rough, and he’d folded to the newbie’s need for a good spiking. Four rounds was a lot. Four rounds of _heat_ fragging was probably foolish.

He dipped his thumbs into the gaps of Prowl’s hip joints, digging in until he hit protoform. Prowl keened, a sound that quickly dissolved into a sob, “Empty, please, need, please, please.”

“Alright, alright,” Barricade kept pushing, surely bruising the soft metal while he waited for his diagnostic to come back. 

74%.

Frag, good enough to buy for some time.

“Alright, sweetspark,” He crooned, skirting his digits around Prowl’s ruined array, “I gotcha.”

He swiped through the thick slurry of lubricant and transfluid slicking Prowl’s plating, bringing wet digits up to his aft port. Prowl’s sobs didn’t hitch, his movements didn’t cease. He just adjusted the angle at which he was pushing back, trying to take Barricade’s digits by any means.

“Slow down,” Barricade soothed, pushing fluid around until Prowl’s aft port was shining, “I’ll getcha there, newbie.”

He waited for an invent and pressed hard, sliding two digits into Prowl’s aft right off the bat. 

Prowl responded _beautifully_. Every bit of cabling relaxed, and his vents slowed down. Barricade slid his digits shallowly in and out a few times, “Yeah, okay.”

“S’good,” Prowl mumbled. It was muffled, and Barricade ripped his optics from Prowl’s aft and noted with amusement the digits that he’d shoved in his own mouth.

“Aw, newbie,” Barricade crooned, keeping his digits moving all the while, “You really need to be filled up, huh?”

Prowl keened around his digits. Barricade worked another digit in, but Prowl was beautifully receptive, “Maybe next heat I can bring a coupla my buddies around.”

Prowl moaned, his aft port clenching when Barricade pressed his digits in as far as his knuckles, “Yeah, you’d like that newbie. We can get a knot in your valve and aft. Maybe one down your throat if you’re good.”

Prowl whimpered around his digits, “Please, please, knot me.”

“Okay,” Barricade ran his diagnostic again, popping his panel when it reported back at a steady 93%, “Okay, newbie.”

He pushed his spike in while he was still getting the last ends of his digits out, giving Prowl a good stretching tease. Prowl only relaxed further, slumping almost strutlessly against the berth, betrayed only by his hips that were held in perfect presentation. Frag, but the newbie was something else. Barricade wasn’t sure he’d be able to take any of his orders seriously after this.

He worked his spike in short thrusts, pushing in further each time until his knot, already starting to inflate, pressed at the tight clutch of Prowl’s port, “Yeah, newbie, that’s it. Frag.”

Prowl pushed back when Barricade stopped to vent, working through the new input around his spike, “Knot me, please, please. ‘Cade _please_.”

“We’ll get there,” Barricade promised. 

He set a quick rhythm, twisting his hips with each thrust, teasing the edge of his knot against Prowl’s port. Prowl took each bottom out with a punched out groan. Barricade waited, kept teasing until it seemed that their window of opportunity was lost. Just as Prowl sobbed again, he thrust _hard_ , punching his knot through the tight resistance to lock just beyond Prowl’s port rim.

Prowl’s sob changed tone into elation as Barricade enacted the last few lines of his protocols, knot inflating to full. His aft port didn’t have quite the same elasticity or locking mechanisms as his valve, so his knot tugged at Prowl’s rim every time either of them moved. Prowl was moving quite a bit.

“Frag, newbie,” Barricade hissed, “Don’t hurt yourself.”

He worked an arm around Prowl’s abdomen, getting a grip on his bumper before hauling them both backwards, sitting back on his heels with Prowl writing in his lap, “Shh, I gotcha newbie.”

His other servo trailed down to Prowl’s ruined array, teasing at his heat recessed spike before dipping lower to his node. His node was just as swollen as his valve mesh, though luckily in this moment, wasn’t as overused. He pressed his digits against the hot node, “C’mon Prowler, let’s feel you squeeze around that knot you wanted so much.”

Prowl sobbed. Barricade nudged until he turned his helm back enough that he could lick up his tears. They burned in his system like the sweetest high grade. He worked his digits in tight circles, “Overload for me, newbie.”

Prowl screamed, his aft port clenching down greedily around Barricade’s knot. Barricade couldn’t see over Prowl’s bumper but he could feel the hot rush of lubricant spilling from his valve, staining both of their laps. He nipped Prowl’s jaw, “Gonna make you clean that up later. Gonna make you lick every bit of your mess from my plating, begging for my knot the whole time.”

Prowl’s overload barely ended before he tripped into another one. Barricade kept moving his digits over Prowl’s node, groaning as the renewed clench triggered his own overload, dry transfluid reserve tanks clenching almost painfully.

“Frag, newbie,” Barricade said through clenched denta, “You’ve wrung me dry. Maybe I _do_ needta call my buddies.”

Prowl shivered one last time, slumping against Barricade’s hold. He didn’t even flinch when Barricade ceased his movements to pinch his node. Something hot and possessive flared in Barricade’s spark.

“Yeah,” Barricade maneuvered them back down to laying, groaning at each tug of his knot against Prowl’s rim, “Maybe.”

**Author's Note:**

> from my summer heat bingo prompts on twitter [@robopunkcfb](https://twitter.com/robopunkcfb) (now closed!)


End file.
